L's little secret
by Arikashika5985
Summary: L has adopted a young girl that has been raped while in his care. He doesn't tell anyone about her until she shows up, because he wants to protect her and her baby boy. Light bumps into her and falls in love with her. He finds out that she's helping L in the Kira investigation. Read it to find out what happens


I hope you like this Death Note fanfic I wrote

Ch. 1

Light walked down the street towards his house with Ryuk right behind him. All the while thinking about how to outsmart L in his investigation. He doesn't even know who L is. All he knew about L was the he's smart and played a good game when came down to locating him.

Ryuk was just amused as this 'game' continued between L and Light. He laughed as Light bumped into a young girl. She fell on her back with a gasp and Light just looked down at her once he heard her gasp and got pulled back into reality.

"Oh, um… sorry about that miss. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" Light asked, extending a hand to help her up.

"I'm alright sir. Forgive me but I don't let anyone expect my father touch me. I've… been through hell last year and still haven't recovered from it fully," she told him pushing herself up to where she was sitting.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Light asked, watching her get up and grab a bag that was next to her.

"I… don't like telling anyone about it… because the hell of that day… comes back every time. Oh that reminds me… I have to get home to my dad and baby," she said suddenly. She started to leave when Light got in front her.

"How old are you, miss?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen and let me guess… you're seventeen and your name is Light Yagami son of a police officer, am I right? I really have to go now, bye," she said as she ran off towards the hotel district.

"Hm? I wonder what that was all about," Ryuk asked watching the girl run off in a hurry.

"Hmm… she said she was sixteen years old and already has a baby? She also said that she went through hell last year and only lets her father touch her huh? Hm… holy shit. That can only be the reason," Light said suddenly realizing what happened to her with the clues she gave him.

"What is it? Tell this curious Shinigami," Ryuk said, sounding curious as all hell.

"She was raped," Light said shocked that a young girl her age was already seduced to a rapist and already forced into motherhood at her age. "This isn't what I was wanting to hear. I gotta find out who it was and kill him."

Light ran home and immediately got on his computer to do some research about that encounter that girl had last year.

At a random hotel the girl entered a room to find five middle aged men sitting around the coffee table. She backed up into the door a bit when the men all stared at her.

"Oh, Sakura. I forgot to tell you we were having company from the International Police Department, to discuss the Kira case," said the raven haired guy that doesn't blink.

"Okay then. How's my son?" Sakura asked calming down and entering the space.

"Oh, he's been asleep all this time. I did go in to check up on him a while ago," he told her.

"Thanks father," Sakura smiled as she went into the kitchen to put away the stuff in the bag.

"What? L is a father?" asked Mr. Yagami.

"Well, she's my adopted daughter Mr. Yagami. She's been in my care for at least four years," L told the men.

"She looks so young. Like about sixteen years old," Matsuda observed.

"That's exactly how old I am Sir Matsuda," Sakura said, bringing out some cheese cake and placing it on the table in front of L.

"Ah, thank you Sakura," L smiled.

"*Giggle* anytime father. I should go check on, Shun. If you want to… no scratch that… you should tell them about last year before I accidently punch them if they touch me," Sakura told him in a serious tone.

"I understand, Sakura. I'll wait until you've closed the door." Sakura nodded as she walked into a separate room and closed the door.

"What are you two talking about exactly?" the man known as Mogi asked looking at L.

"Tell me something first. Are you familiar with the rape incident that happened last year?" L asked cutting the cheese cake and eating it.

"Hm? Yes I've heard about that," Aizawa said slowly.

"Well, Sakura was the one that got raped that day," L told them lowering his fork. The five policemen gasped at that news. "When I found out about it… I guess you could call it father's instinct… I ran to her in the hospital. She wouldn't tell anyone else what happened but me. It was first another girl that was supposed to be her best friend then a man with a history of raping hundreds of young girls. And yet none of those girls got pregnant like Sakura did and they were in their 20s. Oh, and I should also tell you that she only allows me and Watari to touch her. And her baby boy of course. I gave her the choice of having the baby or getting rid of it before it was born.

Even though she was raped she didn't want to kill the baby. She decided to have the baby, oh and if you do touch her… she'll punch you in the face to where either your nose is broke, cheek is broke, black eye or something like that. So always ask her if you can touch her if you dare. Oh and her name is an alias… just like mine is. She even gave her son an alias just to be safe, but Shun is his real name. I advise you to never say her son's real name to anyone. Oh and she's even a better detective than me. She's always one or two steps ahead of me."

"You've got to be kidding me?! That really happened!?" Matsuda and Yagami shouted.

"You really shouldn't have…" L was cut off by the baby crying. "Too late."

Sakura came out of the room with a little baby boy in her arms gently bouncing him. "Shh, shh. It's okay Shun. Shh." The baby calmed down and looked up at her. He started giggling when he saw her smile. She giggled back as she approached the table.

"Boys… please don't shout and wake up my son again like that. Yagami… Matsuda," Sakura told them with that same smile.

"O-okay. We're really sorry about that," Yagami said as he bowed a little. "Hey wait. How did you know our names?"

"Oh, I did a research paper on the police department and their investigations. I didn't include any of the cases or the details or your names. Oh, and this was a recent research paper for school," she told him. "Oh that reminds me. I met your son, Light Yagami today on my way back here. We sort of bumped into each other. Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"Um? No thank you, miss," Yagami said, understanding now how she knew his name already without him telling her.

"Okay. You boys should get back to discussing the case. I'll be right in the dining room if you need me, father."

"Alright, my dear. You should get some rest pretty soon anyway," L told her. Sakura giggled as she tended to her boy while the men got back to discussing the Kira case.

Light found the man that did that to the girl he bumped into. But also found a female name and face as well. "What's this? A woman and man raped that girl? This is… is horrible. Wait. Both of these people are already dead? Well there goes my plan to kill them. But I'm glad they're dead already."

Ryuk was too busy eating apples to even listen to Light talking to himself. "Apples, apples, APPLES! Yes, more apples, Light! Give me more apples!"

"Shut up. You'll get your apples later, Ryuk," Light told the Shinigami. He was now thinking about what he should do now. Maybe see if he could talk to this girl again somehow, or find a way to get close to her. "What am I thinking?" Light asked himself. "Am I in love with that girl? How did she know my name when I didn't tell her what it was? I want to see her again. But who knows when that'll be? Aw man."

A week or so has passed and Light walked towards his school. All the while thinking about that girl he met at the park.

"Don't touch me!" he heard a girl shout then a loud thud coming from the tennis courts. Light ran over there and saw the girl he bumped into last week and a male student on the ground rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't mean any harm," he said looking up at her.

"No. I'm sorry. That's a reflex that just happens whenever someone touches me. It… brings back an unpleasant moment in my life. I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I understand, now," said the guy as he got up. "Hmm… I'm surprised my cheek isn't broken."

"I held back," she said again, this time bowing her head to him as she apologized again.

"Don't sweat it, there miss," said the male student. "I should get going. My class is about to start."

Once the male student was gone, Light walked onto the tennis court and over to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay. He didn't mean any harm when he touched my shoulder just to see if I wanted to hang out with him," she told him. "Oh, that reminds me. I never introduced myself to you last week did I? My name's Sakura Hideki. I've helped L in his investigations before, and yes that does mean I'm helping him out with the Kira case as well. Found a few leads and Kira left notices for L. Apparently he informed us that God's of Death love to eat apples."

Light froze up a little bit when she told him that she was helping L with the Kira case. "Oh, and I'll be enrolling in your class sooner or later. My grades and test scores are through the roof."

"Wow. That's pretty cool," Light was impressed at that info she just gave him. "Hey, Sakura… I was wondering if you'd like to… um… hang out with me sometime."

"Hm? Maybe," Sakura said slowly. Her cell phone went off shortly after she said that. She answered it, "hello?... oh is everything alright father?... I see…. What?... Understood, I'm coming home now." She hung up her phone and ran off… out of the school grounds and towards a new building.

Light just stood there with this 'what the fuck just happened' look on his face. He went inside noticing that he was late for his class… for once. He got off easy because he was the star student of the entire school.

Sakura ran towards a building with high security set up everywhere. She took out a card from her pocket and scanned it on slot provided on the entrance panel.

Running up the stairs to the main room full of computers she asked, "where's my son?"

"Last I knew he was with Watari," L told her walking down the stairs on the right. "He hasn't checked in at all."

"Something must be wrong, if he hasn't done that yet," Sakura's voice trembled a bit.

L and Sakura went to the computers… both typing on one to see if they could locate Watari's whereabouts. Once they found where he was… they gasped at who was behind him.

"Not those two. I thought they were dead. They faked their deaths?" Sakura trembled getting up.

"At least Watari still has ahold of your son… hey wait a second Sakura. Where do you think you're going?" L asked noticing her leaving.

"I'm going to Watari and my baby… what else father?" Sakura told him. "I'll be careful and by now I can defend myself pretty well."

"That is true. I'll keep an eye on you from here. Be safe, Arisha."

Sakura gave him a smile and ran off. She instantly saw Watari being cornered by those two people she never wanted to see again.

"Come on old man. Let me see the little bundle you have," said the guy with muscles.

"I think not," Watari told him, calmly.

"Why not? I want to see the thing as well," cooed the girl.

"I said I won't let you see this baby," Watari snapped.

"Hey! You bastards get away from them!" Sakura shouted stopping only mere inches from them.

"Oh it's you again. I'm pleased to see you still alive after our encounter last year," the guy cackled walking up to her. "Tell me something… is that my child?"

"Go fuck yourself! That is my child and no one else's, you understand that?!" Sakura shouted again. The guy cackled as he grabbed her arm. Sakura gasped and quickly spun around bringing her leg up to meet the man's chest. "Don't touch me!" she kicked him so hard that his entire rib cage broke and sent him flying backwards into the girl.

"Watari come on," Sakura said quickly. Watari nodded as they ran back to the security building.

"You two alright?" L asked running over to them.

"We're okay father. Watari how's Shun?" Sakura asked looking over to the elderly man holding her child.

"He's alright, my dear. He said his first word in the park," Watari told her with a smile. He handed the baby to her as she took him in her arms.

"Mama," said the baby. "Mama… mama." Sakura was so happy that her son was okay and told her his first word. It made L happy to see this.

"He said… 'mama'? That's nice," L smiled looking at the baby.

"*giggle* Shun… you make me so happy," Sakura shed a tear of joy and leaned into L. L held her like that for a while, then went back to the computers.

Light went straight home after school, still thinking about Sakura Hideki as he opened the door. "I'm home," he called.

"Oh welcome back, Light. You have a visitor. She's in the living room with Sayu right now and she has a little baby boy with her. They're both cute," Light's mom told him.

"Hm? A visitor?" Light asked taking off his shoes.

"Hey, Light. Think it's your girlfriend?" Ryuk asked, and then laughed as Light walked into the living room. He let out a soft, surprised gasp when he saw a familiar girl with long raven black hair, soft red eyes, and her gentle figure was impossible to miss.

"Sakura?" Light asked with his eyes wide. Sakura turned around slightly to see Light just standing there with a gaping mouth.

"Hi, Light Yagami. Sorry to come to your place unannounced. I'm here because L asked me to look around, just because. I haven't done it yet… I rather have your permission to look around first," Sakura told him with a smile.

"Oh, um… I understand, Sakura. Huh?" Light looked down at the giggling baby in her lap. "This… must be your… baby you told me about… when we first met?"

"Yup. This is Kaname," Sakura told him.

"Mama. Mama," said the baby, reaching up to her.

"*Giggle* yes, my son? Are you hungry?" Sakura asked with a smile. The baby nodded as Sakura grabbed a baby bottle from the bag beside her.

"So, where do you need to look around?" Light asked, watching her feed the baby.

"Oh, um… mainly your room," Sakura told him. Light turned dumbstruck at this news now.

"Hahahahaaa, maybe she suspects you of being Kira," Ryuk laughed. "Oh I can't take it if you're outsmarted by a girl! Hahahaaa haha."

"Shut up, damn Shinigami," Light thought in a shout.

…

Hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
